


What Goes Around Comes Around

by lonewarrior



Series: Silly Snippets [3]
Category: Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Crack, F/M, Joke turned into fic, Odin tries to discipline Loki, Sillyness, which backfires hilariously
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-14
Updated: 2016-11-14
Packaged: 2018-08-30 23:59:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8554780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lonewarrior/pseuds/lonewarrior
Summary: While playing in the backyard, Little Loki kills a honeybee. His father Odin sees him killing the honeybee and angry. He rushes to his son and says, "No honey for you for one month!"





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! Here is my another joke turned into fic.  
> Have fun.

 

While playing in the backyard, Little Loki kills a honeybee. His father Odin sees him killing the honeybee and gets angry. He rushes to his son and says, "No honey for you for one month!"

 Later that afternoon, Loki’s dad catches him tearing the wings off a butterfly. "That's it! No butter for you for one month!" says Odin

 Later that evening as Loki’s mother Frigga cooks dinner, a cockroach runs across the kitchen floor. She jumps and stomps on it, and then looks up to find Little Loki and her husband watching her.

Little Loki then looks at his father and says, "Are you going to tell her or do you want me to?"

**Author's Note:**

> Answer him Odin! :D :p


End file.
